the_first_regimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns: 2014 Campaigns
All campaigns that occurred in 2014 will be listed here. Invasion of Draenor October 2014 - December 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After Garrosh Hellscream redirected the Dark Portal to the world of Draenor of thirty years past, the first regiment joined the forces of the Alliance and Horde in a daring invasion to contend with the threat of Garrosh's Iron Horde. This invasion would begin what would come to be known as the Iron War. Trudging through Shadowmoon Valley, Gorgrond, and Frostfire Ridge, the regiment was ultimately successful in beating back Garrosh's forces. Ribbon: Post-Siege Plaguelands Expedition August 2014 - September 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment deployed to the ruins of Lordaeron to aid in reclamation efforts by their allies within both the Alliance and the Argent Crusade. After landing in the ruins of the Scarlet Enclave, the regiment fought their way through the plaguelands against the Cult of the Damned to link up with the Magus Senate of Dalaran and League of Lordaeron. Their joined efforts saw many pockets of Lordaeron turned over to the Argent Crusade to be cleansed of the plague. Ribbon: Post-Siege Pandaria Expedition June 2014 - July 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Post-Siege Pandaria Expedition was a campaign led by the Kingdom of Stormwind to better its relations with the Pandaren of Pandaria after the Siege of Orgrimmar. Led by Qua and Kantu Reedwine of the Nobunaga Clan of Pandaren, the first regiment of the Elwynn Brigade toured all of Pandaria. The regiment successfully dealt with a number of Pandarian threats before being ejected from Pandaria by the Nobunaga Clan for dishonorable conduct by a number of its soldiers. Ribbon: Bleeding the Mountain June 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: What began as a minor conflict between Kaldorei militaries and Goblin corporations escalated rapidly into a full-scale land battle in the Stonetalon Mountains. Due to the political status of Azeroth months after the events of the Siege of Orgrimmar, the conflict was unofficially supported by several Horde and Alliance armed corps. The first regiment joined the fray at the behest of King Varian Wrynn and successfully protected the local night elven settlements from destruction. Ribbon: Post-Siege Baradin Conflict May 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Marooned on the coast of Tol Barad while enroute to delivering orcish orphans of war to the Horde in Orgrimmar, the first regiment was forced to contend with remnants of Garrosh's Horde alongside the Baradin Wardens. While many of the orcish children were saved from the wilds of Tol Barad, other juvenile orphans took up arms alongside the rogue Horde soldiers and were reluctantly put down by the regiment. Ribbon: Stranglehold May 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The first regiment escorted members of the Clergy of the Holy Light deep into Stranglethorn on a missionary expedition, but soon diverted their attention to reports that the Venture Company of goblins was dealing with a band of orcish mercenaries in the region. After being attacked by the mercenaries, the regiment struck a truce with the orcs and defended Fort Livingston from attacks made by jungle trolls and ogres. Ribbon: Hunt for the Fountain of Health March 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: Reeling from their defeat in the Arathi Highlands, the first regiment ventured to the north seeking a fabled fountain of health in a desperate bid to save the life of the Duchess of Westridge. The regiment delved deep into the eastern plaguelands in their search and were ambushed and surrounded by the blood elven faction known as the Fireborne. Duke Maxen turned himself over as a temporary prisoner so that the regiment could carry on to find the fountain of health in the Hinterlands. Ribbon: March on the Highlands March 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The assassination of Archbishop Columban V at the hands of the Undercity Nexus invited the reprisal of the Holy League to march upon the northern territories. With momentum gained from their victories against the Dragonmaw Clan, a number of Alliance factions saw an opportunity to claim a foothold Arathi for future reclamation of Lordaeron. The regiment joined the Holy League in the effort, but was met with disaster as the armies of both the Undercity and Silvermoon crushed the Alliance's forces in the region. Ribbon: Post-Siege Dragon Crisis February 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: After a rogue blue drake set a number of villages in Eastvale ablaze, the regiment set out on a dragon hunt to stop the dragonkin from doing more damage to the realm of Stormwind. The regiment ventured to the Twilight Highlands to collect obsidium for the Dwarven Vanguard to forge into weaponry fit for dragon hunting. Tracking the dragon to the mountains of Dun Morogh, the regiment confronted and eventually slew the beast after a climactic battle. Ribbon: Dragonmaw Subjugation January 2014 (Forum) • (Gallery) Summary: The Dragonmaw Clan of orcs shirked their ties to the New Horde in line with their loyalty to Garrosh Hellscream. Seeing an opportunity to retake their ancestral lands, the hill dwarves of Khaz Modan pleaded for the Alliance to aid in their fight against the orcs. As the regiment joined the Alliance forces in the region, the Dragonmaw Clan relented and called upon the New Horde for aid. The Alliance crushed the Horde forces in the Wetlands but were rebuffed in the Twilight Highlands, leaving no clear victor in the conflict. Ribbon:A Category:Campaigns